


Garnitur

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), napisane by poprawić sobie nastrój (nie pomogło), to fikcja. w prawdziwym życiu zło nigdy nie zostaje ukarane, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, właściwie co ja piszę: własny bohater. I to w roli prowadzącego narrację
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mój fluff. Twisted fluff, jak twierdzą czytelnicy doświadczalni. Co tu się dzieje z ostrzeżeń... wzmianki, li i jedynie. O pedofilii, pornografii dziecięcej, zbiorowych gwałtach, zbrodniczych eksperymentach i fugach. A przede wszystkim: wyrażenia nieprzystojne.</p>
<p>Fabularnie: pewien OC popełnia, zupełnie niechcący, błąd życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnitur

**Author's Note:**

> A. zażądała, żebym wrzuciła, bo potrzebuje sobie uporządkować, nim skomentuje. ; - )

Kiedy profesora psychiatrii Martina Salla, jedną z najjaśniej błyszczących gwiazd na firmamencie towarzyskim Edge'u (ostatnio pełno go było w telewizji, zaczęto zapraszać go na premiery, pokazy mody, ludzie posyłali mu uśmiechy i pytali o poradę, gdy szedł ulicą), obudziło w środku walenie do drzwi, za którymi stali, jak się okazało, policjanci z nakazem rewizji, myślał, że to pomyłka czy żart. Ewentualnie koszmarny sen. Miał umówione spotkanie w radiu, o siódmej rano, czy nie wiedzieli, że musi się wyspać? O dwudziestej wystąpi w popularnym talk-show nie może mieć cieni pod oczami, to zrujnuje jego wizerunek.  
     Narzekania przerwał jeden z funkcjonariuszy, praktycznie rzucając nim o ścianę.  
     — Ty skurwielu — wysyczał oficer. — Sądziłeś, że jak urządzisz pieprzone przedstawienie zranionej niewinności, to tego nie znajdziemy? Ty bahamuci synu...  
     Pokazał mu, co odkryli w otchłani dysku twardego jego domowego komputera. I Martin poczuł, jak dreszcz przerażenia pełznie mu po krzyżu.  
     O siódmej rano w programie radiowym wymieniono jego nazwisko, a juści. Jako aresztowanego pod zarzutem posiadania pornografii dziecięcej. Przez kolejne tygodnie sprawą żył cały Edge. Dowody zdawały się być niepodważalne – policjanci zabezpieczyli w jego domu komputer pełen zdjęć oraz plików video, znaleźli też bardziej tradycyjne media, taśmy filmów, klisze fotografii, gazety. Świadectwo tego, że psychiatra proceder prowadził od lat. Oskarżony zaklinał się, że jest niewinny, że go wrabiają, że nie widział tych materiałów wcześniej na oczy, to spisek, nie wie, czyj, ale spisek, zresztą, ilu ludzi ma możliwości i jest zdolnych do czegoś takiego, szukajcie wśród nich, WRO, ShinRa, raczej ShinRa, bo z WRO ma dobre stosunki... Sędziowie nie uwierzyli. Opinia publiczna więcej niż naciskała. Po szybkim procesie Salla skazano na kilkanaście lat więzienia; osadzono w jednym z najcięższych.  
     Należała mu się osobna cela, teoretycznie. Dostał ją. Już pierwszego wieczora strażnicy przymknęli oko, nie, sprowadzili wręcz paru przestępców, by ci zajęli się nim zgodnie z kodeksem honorowym. Niemal nie przeżył. Bicie, zbiorowe gwałty, rany cięte i kłute. Nad ranem ktoś jednak wykaraskał go z najgorszej opresji materią. Pewnie lekarz więzienny. Najwyraźniej też przekupiony (żadne przekonanie nie byłoby tak silne, by aż tylu ludzi pozwoliło sobie na złamanie zasad), bo nikomu nie zameldował o sytuacji.  
     Po tygodniu Martin chciał tylko umrzeć. Był gotów kupić sobie tę ucieczkę, w końcu nadal miał sporą część majątku, poukrywane aktywa, zapłaci im, ile zechcą, niech to się tylko skończy.  
     Spojrzenie strażników pozostało tak samo obojętne.  
     — Płacą nam lepiej, żebyś żył i cierpiał — prychnęli.  
     Na pytanie „kto" nie odpowiedzieli, oczywiście. Przekupić pół więzienia mogłaby wszakże tylko wiadoma korporacja albo WRO. Dla tych drugich psychiatra pracował – zostawała więc ShinRa. Nie miał pojęcia, czym zirytował blond króla; sama współpraca z Tuestim mogła być powodem, ale ten drugi pomógłby mu wówczas, ochronił, przecież wierchuszka też miała swoje tajne układy i układziki.  
     Najwyraźniej jego pytanie doszło do odpowiednich uszu, bo kilka dni później przyszli do niego ludzie w charakterystycznych garniturach. Oczywiście, funkcjonariusze więzienni natychmiast zniknęli, kamery też pewnie odłączono. Pełna anonimowość. Sall od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Czego chcą? Co może uczynić, żeby przerwać te tortury, zrobi wszystko, przysię...  
     — Nic — oznajmił beznamiętnie jeden z przybyszy, ten z rudymi, związanymi w kucyk włosami. — Posiedzisz w ciupie aż kopniesz w kalendarz. Kompania nic od ciebie nie chce, nie masz nic, co mógłbyś jej dać.  
     — To czemu tu jesteście? — wyjąkał Martin.  
     — Ależ, profesorze — teraz mówił drugi, brunet, również z długimi włosami — kara bez wiedzy o winie jest bezsensowna w systemie opartym na swobodach obywatelskich, powinien pan wiedzieć. Przydatna przy tworzeniu systemu totalitarnego i wymuszania posłuszeństwa, co prawda, ale z tych zrezygnowaliśmy.  
     Psychiatrze zaschło w gardle. Czyli jednak jego ugoda z WRO; jeden z jego pierwszych dużych projektów, wielkich grantów, dotyczył właśnie arbitralnego, całkowicie przypadkowego systemu kar i nagród oraz jego wpływu na psychikę...  
     — Za co? — wyszeptał, bo tego najwyraźniej od niego oczekiwano; rozpoznawał schemat psychiczny, który nim rządził, niemal go to bawiło.  
     — Zniszczyłeś — oznajmił lekko rudy — prezydentowi jego ulubiony garnitur.  
     Sall zamrugał, zbyt zszokowany, by wymówić choć słowo. Nie widział Shinry zgoła nigdy, więc jaki rodzaj pokrętnego, chorego żartu to był... — Nie bezpośrednio — stwierdził spokojnie drugi turk. — Widzi pan, prezydent akurat prowadził rozmowę biznesową w „Cząstkach elementarnych" – kojarzy pan może tę restaurację?  
     Więzień odruchowo przytaknął. Jak mógłby nie, była najdroższa w całym mieście.  
     — Gawędzili sobie ze Strife'em o pstrym i łysym — wtrącił rudzielec. — Strife'a możesz kojarzyć, prowadzi firmę kurierską, jego dziewczyna ma super bar...  
     — Reno — odchrząknął brunet.  
     — No, przecież opowiadam! I nagle, kiedy już wyszli, w jakimś programie telewizyjnym, który leciał w holu budynku, pojawiłeś się ty. Ze swoimi teoriami i komendami, i przykładami. I Strife dostał, tak jakby, tej, no, jakiejś — w głosie pojawił się odcień maniery — toccaty? kanonu? kody?  
     — Fugi — wtrącił jego towarzysz, wyraźnie zirytowany. — I nie dostał, tylko...  
     — O, dokładnie. Dzięki, szefie. Fuga w wykonaniu makochłopca nie jest ładną rzeczą. Nieee. Zwłaszcza, jak go trzeba powstrzymać, naokoło są cywile, a do fugi dochodzą jakieś inne psychiczne ifryciejstwa, niech je szlag — cień emocji, prawdziwej, ciemnej emocji przemknął mówiącemu przez twarz. — Szczerze? Prawie zginąłem tamtego wieczoru. No, a garnitur prezydenta nie nadawał się do niczego, po całej tej krwi, rzygach, błocie, pocięty, poszarpany; bo prezydent jest całkiem niezły w... eee, praktycznej psychologii, więc trochę dzieciaka uspokajał, a wyrywający się makochłopiec to... — Pokręcił głową. — Czaisz, nie? Musieliśmy dzwonić po Ti... dziewczynę Strife'a. Ona go doprowadziła do ładu, ale prawie nas zabiła, bo uznała, że to nasza wina, że się podłamał. Sam ją odciągnąłem od prezydenta, tymi ręcami, bo chciała mu wydrapać oczy.  
     — Dała mu w twarz tylko — mruknął brunet.  
     — Prezydent tak to ujął, jak z panem rozmawiał? — Widząc potaknięcie, rudy parsknął krótkim śmiechem. — Dała mu w twarz, taaaaa, jasne, tylko, pewnie, dobre sobie, spoliczkowała może jeszcze — przedrzeźniał. — Stopą z półobrotu mu przyrżnęła, musieliśmy mu szczękę nastawiać, dobrze, że materia była pod ręką... Pana tam nie było, szefie. Dzieciak był w takim stanie, że, Gajo, ja się jej właściwie nie dziwię, jakby zobaczył tak Elenę albo Rude'a też bym miał ochotę kogoś rozszarpać – on jej w ogóle nie poznawał, szefie, tylko wciąż chciał uciekać i tak skaml...  
     — Tak, eufemizmy w informacjach są bardzo w stylu pana prezydenta. Poproszę go o korektę. Do rzeczy — westchnął męczeńsko „szef".  
     — A co tu jest mówienia więcej? — rudy zwrócił się do profesora. — Zniszczyłeś prezydentowi jego ulubiony garnitur. Będziesz ponosił konsekwencje. Kropka.  
     — Nie znam i nie znałem żadnego Strife'a — wybąkał nadal wstrząśnięty Martin.  
     Rudzielec się roześmiał. Drugi turk uniósł końcówki warg.  
     — No, prezydent przejrzał archiwa – ja prosty człek jestem, matury nie mam, gdzie mi do badań naukowych — prychnął „Reno" i jakaś straszliwie zimna, drwiąca nuta pojawiła się w jego głosie — przejrzał je bardzo, bardzo starannie – i potwierdził na pewno, że jednak znałeś. Ale, jasne, nie jako Strife'a, przecież tych ludzi zupełnie skasowano z baz danych, a Hojo nie miał nigdy głowy do nazwisk... Prezydent znalazł, że dla ciebie dzieciak to „obiekt 64-A", bo takie było subkodowanie dla twojego grantu, no, a dzieciak nie dostał jeszcze głównego numeru.  
     Wspomnienia opadły Salla całą gromadą. Jego pierwszy wielki grant, jego badania w Nibelheim, bo przecież po zaostrzeniu politycznego kursu „obiektów" było tak dużo, że sam Hojo nie mógł ich wykorzystać, wszystkie działy naukowe skorzystały, nawet psychiatrzy, nawet tacy szarlatani, jak psycholodzy (och, jak wówczas irytowało to jego i kolegów, to niesłusznie zrównanie dziedziny tak „naukowej", jak astrologia, z ich poważnymi projektami). Przypadkowe kary i nagrody. Kary o różnym stopniu surowości, oczywiście, w kilku różnych grupach doświadczalnych, bo przecież chodziło o znalezienie zależności, sprawdzenie możliwie wielu opcji, odkrycie najlepszej metody kontroli, o inne wielkie, ważne rzeczy... Grupa A była, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, tą najcięższą, przydzielali tam tych, którzy mieli wysoką wytrzymałość fizyczną, żeby przypadkiem nie umarli przed końcem i nie obciążali wyników błędami statystycznymi. Nie, żeby kojarzył ten konkretny numer, co turki najwyraźniej dostrzegły.  
     — Taki niski blondyn, dziecko jeszcze, miał kilkanaście lat wtedy, błękitne oczy, blada cera, ładny dosyć, pochodził z okolicy, więc był wytrzymały na zimno, włosy jak chocobo...  
     A. Teraz sobie przypomniał, pewnie, fryzura dość nietypowa, by wryć się w pamięć. Poza tym, człowiek zawsze zaczyna jakoś nazywać te rzeczy, na których pracuje, i wszyscy asystenci byli zgodni, że tego akurat należy nazywać „chocobo" albo „pisklakiem". Tak, teraz pamiętał – naprawdę był w grupie A, taka chudzina? Chociaż, rzeczywiście, chudzina, ale wytrzymała, kwestia wychowania w górach, poza tym, Hojo nalegał, sprawdzenie odporności mu do czegoś potrzebne było. Przypominał sobie, faktycznie, dzieciak musiał być z okolic, bo kojarzył większość innych „obiektów" z tamtego rzutu – naukowcy nie powinni wiedzieć takich rzeczy, żeby nie personalizować, bo to utrudnia, ale wiadomo, plotki szybko się rozchodzą (w sumie, psychiatra nawet przelotnie myślał nad tym kiedyś, co ci wszyscy mieszkańcy Nibelheim zrobili korporacji: powstanie?) – dostawał histerii, kiedy jego dawnych znajomych prowadzili na zabiegi. Poczucie winy, pewnie, ciekawe czemu? Akurat dla psychiatrów i psychologów, i neurologów to było wygodne, dodatkowy bodziec, czynnik, kara albo nagroda, interesujące porównanie między odczuciami oraz reakcjami, kiedy cierpią lub są nagradzani inni, a kiedy ty – reszcie badaczy to jednak utrudniało życie, musieli się z dzieciakiem użerać, pamiętał. Wyjątkowo... energiczny chłopak był w gniewie, desperacji, lęku, energiczny, odporny na środki, gotów psuć, kopać, gryźć, umiał narobić szkód. Silna reakcja na adrenalinę i współwystępujące hormony, najprawdopodobniej, hm, ktoś to pewnie u niego sprawdził, przynajmniej taką Martin miał nadzieję, szkoda byłoby marnować potencjalnie ważną informację.  
     To wszystko przemknęło mu przez głowę w sekundę, jak każde wspomnienie, szczegółowe, pełne, wszystkie dane wskakujące na właściwie miejsca. Mróz ściął mu żyły, potem jednak poczuł wściekłość. To było w końcu wszystko z inspiracji ShinRy, to ona dała mu narzędzia, forsę, „obiekty", jak oni śmieli teraz wyciągać wobec niego konsekwencje, samemu umywszy ręce? Nawet WRO, nawet Tuesti rozumiał, że nie mają prawa, dlatego rozciągnął nad dawnymi badaczami parasol ochronny w zamian za współpracę.  
     Powiedział to na głos, przepełniony słusznym gniewem. Na garniturach nie wywarł żadnego wrażenia.  
     — Pan prezydent oznajmił panu Tuestiemu — oznajmił z kamienną twarzą brunet — kiedy tamten wysłał zapytanie, bo państwa sprawa wydała mu się podejrzaną, że chętnie się z nim zobaczy, by podyskutować o pańskiej nienagannej moralności, pod warunkiem, że na spotkaniu będzie obecna dziewczyna Strife'a i będzie mógł jej dać do wglądu korporacyjne dokumenty o pańskim projekcie. I o badaniach innych naukowców, których zatrudnia obecnie WRO. Pan Tuesti nie poruszał więcej tematu.  
     — Dziewczyna — powtórzył Sall głucho.  
     Czy „obiekty" nie miały zginąć albo do końca życia tkwić w laboratoriach? Żadnych dziewczyn, dzieci, rodzin, które mogłyby się o nich upomnieć, chcieć zemsty, urządzać demonstracje, składać pozwy, wymachiwać zdjęciami do kamer? Przecież po skończeniu projektu oddali ich Hojo ponownie? Tamci jednak inaczej odczytali jego wtrącenie:  
     — No jasne, że ona, nie Strife — burknął Reno. — Jemu bym do rąk nawet okładki tych dokumentów nie dał. Następne parę dni, jak prezydent chciał w ogóle do niego zajść, to musiał się przebierać w nasze ciuchy, bo dziewczyna zabiłaby go, gdyby przyszedł ubrany na biało, tak bardzo dzieciak był... no, nieswój. Niestabilny. Prezydent wyglądał prześmiesznie, fakt, zupełnie nie jego styl, jakość materiałów, rozmiar – musiał przekupić paru paparazzi, którzy chcieli mu robić zdjęcia. Ale, ale, ty w ogóle nie czaisz, no — dodał — nikt nie umywa rąk. Nikt cię nie sądzi za twoje badania, absolutnie, co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr, no, zresztą, nawet się przydały. Przejdziesz do historii jako zboczony bahamuci syn i zgnijesz w więzieniu, pieprzony przez kilkunastu obrońców bandyckiego honoru, dlatego, li i jedynie, że zniszczyłeś prezydentowi ulubiony garnitur. Jasne?

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka pobredzi trochę, jakby musiała się tłumaczyć. Otóż: moja hierarchia wartości wygląda tak, że póki co dogrzebałam się weń jednej niepodważalnej zasady, takiej nie-do-złamania. Nie, oczywiście, że nie _nie zabijaj_ , większość ludzi znajdzie jakąś ważniejszą wartość (ojczyzna, rodzina, moje życie, wiara, ideologia, ochronienie większej ilości żyć etc.). W każdym razie, małe ja zawsze uważało, że nie wolno, choćby korzyści miały być szalone, choćby uratowało to ojczyznę, Europę, świat, miliony niemowląt w kołyskach itd. przeprowadzać eksperymentów na ludziach. Nie i już. Jeśli świat tego wymaga, to niech się skończy. Cóż, wyobraźcie sobie mój dyskomfort, gdy, mając jakieś dziesięć lat i czytając dziesiątki książek historycznych o IIWŚ, obozach i eksperymentach, dowiedziałam się, że ci wszyscy naukowcy nie tylko wyżyli, ale wręcz albo spokojnie wrócili do zwykłego życia, albo, oddawszy dokumentację aliantom (USA zwykle), pracowali naukowo dla tychże (OK., żeby być historycznie akuratnym: Rosjanie przynajmniej część złapanych skazali na śmierć albo Syberię). Wynagradzani i w cieple, i ani chybi ktoś pomógł dr. M. w tej ucieczce do Ameryki. Dyskomfort ten, o dziwo, nie opuścił mnie do dzisiaj i jakoś tak sobie we mnie żyje, i niemal wcale nie blaknie. I skoro nie blaknie, to czasem próbujemy go stłumić. Na przykład pisząc dla naszego wewnętrznego dziecka jakąś opowiastkę (nie, nadal nie blaknie).
> 
> Cóż, oczywiście, to było logiczne, pragmatyczne, rozsądne zachowanie ze strony aliantów (bo oczywiście jest na pewno konieczną i wybitnie przydatną światu wiedzą ta, po jakim czasie wiwisekcji średnio człowiek umiera; jakiś przesadny moralista mógłby powiedzieć: _wiem, że umiera i to mi wystarczy_ , ale to doprawdy niemal dewocja) i pod żadnym z tych względów nie można im nic zarzucić. Jak wszakże wyłuszczyłam, daję sobie prawo do jednej moralnej reguły, stojącej wyżej niż wszystkie względy w ocenianiu. Każdy chyba jakąś taką ma.
> 
> Rufus jest draniem, nawiasując, ale wszystkie zasady, które Milgram odkrył dla nauki (sztuka zauważyła wcześniej) działają też na drani. Czyli: dalej by spokojnie 99% społeczeństwa na eksperymenty zesłał, ale, że Clouda już zna, to by wolał go kazać rozstrzelać po prostu.


End file.
